


3650

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Graduation, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stilinski Family Feels, mentions of Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet, what Derek doesn't understand is Stiles. The party has been going on for over an hour and he hasn't said more than fifty words. Which is odd for someone who has no filter in the first place. Every time someone comes up to him to congratulate him all he does is smile and nod. Even his smile looks like a lie. Another thing that Derek doesn't understand is the sheriff. Stiles has barely left his father’s side since the party started. When he does, it's to go attach himself to Scott or Lydia for moments at a time. There has to be something that he’s missing. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Stiles misses his mother and Derek helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3650

Graduation day. If you asked the teachers at Beacon Hills high school, most of them would say that they always knew their students would graduate. Others would say that they definitely had their moments of doubt, but eventually those kids pulled through.

 

Although if you asked about Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, or Stiles Stilinski, they'd be at complete loss for words. Somehow, they all manage to graduate with more than just passing. Lydia and Stiles ended up tying for the spot of Valedictorian. Yet, in the end Stiles let Lydia give the speech, very well knowing that if he didn't she would use her banshee powers to make him go deaf.

 

Now here they are, a Saturday near the end of May and each of them have just graduated. The three of them decided to have a joint graduation party at the Stilinski house directly after graduation. All of their friends and family showed up to celebrate. This is a day to be remembered for all three of them.

 

Derek doesn't exactly know why he showed up. Even though technically he isn't apart of Scott's pack, he's still proud of all of them for graduating with the rest of their class. He's in the Stilinski's garage surrounded by people who he doesn't know nor does he particularly want to. But there's free food, so he figures he can stick around a little while longer.

 

Yet, what Derek doesn't understand is Stiles. The party has been going on for over an hour and he hasn't said more than fifty words. Which is odd for someone who has no filter in the first place. Every time someone comes up to him to congratulate him all he does is smile and nod. Even his smile looks like a lie. Another thing that Derek doesn't understand is the sheriff. Stiles has barely left his father’s side since the party started. When he does, it's to go attach himself to Scott or Lydia for moments at a time. There has to be something that he’s missing.

 

After what seems like the 100th fake smile that Stiles has given, Derek has had it, he marches over to Stiles.     

 

“Hey De- what are you doing?” Stiles almost yelps as Derek pulls him inside. Derek doesn't stop until he reaches the teenagers bedroom and pushes him inside.

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

“What the hell is up with you today?”

 

“Nothing is 'up' with me, Derek.”

 

“That's a lie and you know it. I meant emotionally.”

 

“Since when do you care?” Stiles snapped. “You're not a part of Scott's pack.”

 

“It’s not important what pack I am or am not a part of. What's important is that you haven't said more than fifty words since the party started, and you reek like grief.”

 

“As much as I'd like to stay here and discuss body odors with you, I have a party to make an appearance at.” Stiles said trying to get around Derek.

 

“Yeah, a party you obviously aren't enjoying.” Derek replied pushing him back. Stiles sighed and kept his head down.

 

“It's hard to enjoy things today.” Stiles muttered leaning against his desk.

 

“Why? You guys just graduated, which still surprises me with how much school you miss. You and Lydia were co-valedictorians, how could you not enjoy today? Everyone who cares about you is here.”

 

“Not everyone.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Derek, how long has it been since that fire killed your family?” Stiles asks without looking up from his hands.

 

“8 years... why?”

 

“Cause I-... 10 years is a long time to go without having a mom.”

 

That's when the realization hit Derek, hard. He had forgotten that Stiles' mother had passed when he was younger, and today must be the day she died. The new wave of sadness Derek felt was strong enough to bring the world's strongest men to tears.    

 

“Stiles I-.”

 

“Don't, don’t you dare apologize for this.” Stiles snaps, glaring at Derek. “You and I both know that it won't change the fact that she's gone. Besides, I hate being pitied. It makes me feel even ######## than I already do.”

 

“Why haven't you told your dad how you’re feeling?”

 

“Because he's happy, Derek. I haven't seen him this happy in far too long, especially on a day like today. It's hard enough on him trying to raise me by himself. What do you want me to do, go down there and say “Oh hey Dad, remember that time mom died before you got the chance to say goodbye? Yeah, what a fun day that was.”  

 

“Stiles-.”

 

“That's not even the worst part. Scott insisted that we have the party _today._ Do you know how much that sucks? To have your best friend demand to have some stupid party on the day that your mother died. He didn’t even remember what today was. All he cared about was the party.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“I tried to, a lot of times. I kept asking if we could push back the day of the party by just a day or two and he wouldn’t listen. I tried getting Lydia to help, but Scott wouldn’t listen to her either. He’s too caught up in his ego to listen to anyone. Besides, today would have been hard either way, there was no avoiding it.”  

 

“I know.” Derek says, taking a step forward.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this. I-I mean you lost your whole family in a fire, and I’m just sitting here complaining about some stupid party and how I can’t even get over my mother’s death after ten fu-.”

 

Derek has heard enough. He grabs Stiles by the shoulder pulls him to his chest and wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulder blades. Stiles doesn’t react right away, he just stands there with his arms at his side, not sure what to do.

 

“You don’t have to get over her death, Stiles. It’s okay to be sad about it.” Derek tells him.

 

Stiles drops his head to Derek’s chest and lets out a deep breath. “I miss her so much.” He says as his voice cracks. Derek hugs him a bit tighter and Stiles lets go. He grips Derek’s shirt tightly in his hand and cries quietly into his chest. Derek rubs a hand over his back as his shoulders shake. They stay like that for a few more minutes before Stiles pulls away from him. He rubs his hands over his face and sits down on his bed.

 

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, kneeling in front of him.

 

“I don’t know anymore.” Stiles says. “Why are you being so nice to me? My life looks like a walk in the park compared to yours.”

 

“I know, but I understand how it feels to lose someone who’s important to you.”

 

Stiles nods. “Thanks, Derek.” He says quietly.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Derek says. “C’mon, you a have party to make an appearance at.” Derek pulls Stiles to his feet and they both make their way downstairs and back to the party.

 

Derek watches as Stiles go straight to his father. Stiles claps a hand down on his shoulder and sits down next to him. Stiles’ father looks at Stiles, then smiles and wraps an arm around his son’s shoulders. The Sheriff says something that Derek doesn’t catches into Stiles’ ear, and Stiles returns with the most genuine smile he’s seen all day.

 

If you ask Derek, it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.     

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too terribly sad for you. If you liked it, please leave a nice review in the comments. Thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
